


Мой кот.

by steinvor



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cat Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Gen, M/M, Metamorphosis
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: У меня есть кот





	Мой кот.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается подъездному коту и Гинджоу.

У меня есть кот, слишком похожий на собаку.  
По утрам он просыпается раньше меня и провожает меня до школы.  
Когда я выглядываю из окна нашего класса, расположенного на втором этаже, третье в ряду справа – кот флегматично распластавшись возле школьной ограды, ловит мой взгляд и пофигистично зевает. Ждет.  
Вечером мы идем в супермаркет, расположенный неподалеку, и по пути заворачиваем в небольшой сквер. Кот гоняет бездомных собак и игнорирует скачущих перед носом птиц.  
Кот зарывается в кучи опавших листьев и ожидает от меня того же.   
Довольствуется моим меланхолическим разглядыванием этих желтых треугольников.   
Падающий снег умиротворяюще действует на кота, мы тихо прогуливаемся между двух десятков деревьев.  
Кот сопровождает меня с самого моего рождения – и не собирается уступать позиции.  
Рыжеволосой девице из старших классов, с такими же зелеными как у меня глазами; Генделю, Гессе и прочим покинувшим этот мир людям, чьи переживания очаровывают меня больше, нежели свои собственные.  
Весна для кота – не повод пропадать по ночам и вступать в бессмысленное соперничество из-за каких-либо кошек в округе.  
Кот рядом со мной всегда.   
Мой преданный кот похож на собаку, молчаливо ложится у моих ног и смотрит задумчивыми голубыми глазами… Мой кот – такой странный загадочный собеседник.  
Пятнадцать с половиной лет, проведенных рядом со мной – для обыкновенных котов это преклонный возраст. Кот собирается прожить со мной всю мою долгую, или какая получится, жизнь.  
Мой кот-альбинос с голубыми глазами следует лишь одной кошачьей привычке – каждый вечер он засыпает в моей постели, и каждое утро мы просыпаемся вместе.

16 март 2012


End file.
